


The Twin Next Door

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RIku has lived next to the Leonhart twins for so long now, yet never has introduced himself to them. When invited over to finally get to know them, he stumbles on a secret and more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin Next Door

The Twins Next Door  
....................................................................

Warning…this story has a crap tonne of kink in it, just wanted to warn you all before you get further! If kink isn’t your thing…yeah, maybe this isn’t the story for you lol. For those of you who like it, read on! 

 

This is a repost of this story from fanfiction.net as apparently it was too graphic for there and was taken down. If people like this here that haven’t read it over there, I will post most of my older stuff here, and most definitely the few stories that were taken down from there. Please let me know!  
.....................................................................

 

The Leonhart Twins. Everyone knows them: the twins that are too adorable to be real, the boys that are never apart. The other thing that everyone knew about them was that they had an older brother that was so over protective of them that no one dared to get close to them. 

Sora. The brunet twin. He was older by 10 minutes, or so the stories go. No one has ever been able to get close enough to them to find out. Because if anyone tried to, their older brother was right there, breathing down the perpetrator’s neck warning them to back off. But it was almost worth it to have that happen, because then the twins would always just start to laugh to each other and walk away.

Roxas. The blond twin. Never the talkative one, almost always allowing Sora to answer anything. That is if anyone was able to get close enough to talk to them. No one knew why Leon was so overprotective of his younger brothers, but it kept everyone from coming close to the three Leonhart brothers. As far as anyone knew, Roxas and Sora were each others only friends, but they seem completely fine with that fact.

And as for me, I have lived next to them for five years now. They moved in when I was thirteen, and I have never talked to them. Don’t get me wrong, I have always wanted to, but honestly, I’ve seen Leon practicing in their back yard with a sword many, many times. There is no way in hell that I am going to piss off someone who can use a weapon with that much grace and efficiency. 

But today is the first day of spring break. Huzzah. Unlike most other people, I can’t say that I am too excited about it. It means that my older brother is coming home, which means a week of pick on Riku. If only there was a way that I could get out of the house for a week. Letting out a deep sigh, I look out my bedroom window and into the front yard of my neighbour’s. That’s odd. All three boys are standing on the lawn. Leon looks to be lecturing the twins. As quietly as I can possibly manage, I open my window in hopes of over hearing what they are saying.

“…so if you need anything, just call my cell. Mom and I will be home in three days. Don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone. Just do as we have told you, and everything will be alright.” Leon’s voice is so, so…serious. I wonder if he ever has smiled before in his life. Wait. That would probably cause a wrinkle and make his scowl off center. 

“Yes, Squall.” Sora and Roxas reply in perfect unison, their voices complementing one another perfectly. Both had an innocent little smile on their face as they stood side by side, Sora wearing black, Roxas in white. Perfect opposites, yet so much alike.

“Wish us luck on getting an apartment for Squall! I can’t believe he starts university next year.” Raine Leonhart wipes a tear from her face, obviously upset about her oldest son moving out. You would never think that the petite, dark haired lady standing among the three teenage boys was the mother of all three. She looked way too young for that. 

“Have a great trip, Mom!” The twins exclaim, once again in unison before bounding over and wrapping their arms around their mother. I turn away, not wanting to see this sickening display of family affection, mostly because there is none of it in my family. I sigh once again before closing the window and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Maybe this is my chance to go see the twins. With Leon gone, there is nothing stopping me from going over and seeing them. I walk back up the stairs to my bedroom, trying to decide on if it would be worth it to go over and see the two boys. Or would they even want to see me? Living next to them for five years, going to the same school that long as well, and not once have I ever said a word to either one of them? Mind you, I have always been a grade ahead of them, and they have always been driven to school, but that is no reason why I couldn’t have at least introduced myself.

But Leon with that long silver blade was. 

Shaking my head to get those thoughts out of my mind, I start to look through my clothes to settle on something to wear to go meet my neighbours. I’m not in my room for more than ten minutes before I hear the doorbell ring, earning a growl from me.

If that’s Seph because he forgot his keys again, I’m going to become an only child really quickly.

“The doors open, dumbass!” I call down, knowing that dad left the door open earlier for just that reason. I don’t think that Sephiroth has ever remembered his keys in his life. I go back to choosing a shirt, finally deciding on a sleeveless black shirt with a high neck. Personally I think it goes nicely with my dark blue jeans. Hey, just because I am a guy doesn’t mean that I don’t care how I look. As I leave my room, I listen for the telltale signs of Seph’s cussing to announce his arrival, but the house is oddly silent.

“Seph?” I call out, wanting to locate my brother. But the house answers with only an empty echo. That’s odd. I thought it must have been Seph. But then again, that bastard would likely stand outside the fucking door until someone opened it for him. Did I mention that he is a real bastard?

I growl out loud, before trudging down the stairs to the front door. I’m going to ring his stupid neck! I can’t believe that the bastard is so fucking lazy he can’t open the fucking door by himself! I approached the door, then threw the white door open, only to find an empty porch. The hell? Now, this was pissing me off. If it had been some door to door religious dude, he would have rung the bell three times, just to annoy me. And my stupid brother would have just stood there. But, luckily, whoever the bastard was at the door, he didn’t wait around for me to open the door for him. Not that I would have, and honestly, that suits me just fine. 

I turn around, intent on slamming the door behind me, when a flash of red against the plain white door catches my attention. Raising an eyebrow, I look at the red envelope and the single word scrawled on the front of it, in handwriting that I don’t recognize. 

‘Riku’

The hell? Where the hell did this come from? Well, I guess I probably find out if I open it. By the way, if you haven’t noticed, sarcasm is a great friend of mine. Force of habit causes me to look back out at the street to see if there is anyone around that could have dropped the letter off to my house. The road is just as abandoned as it was ten minutes ago. Great. 

Not finding any reason to delay, I rip open the envelope and pull out the single piece of paper out, only to observe small compact, slightly slanted handwriting that I don’t recognize.

Riku,  
We’ve lived next to you for a long time and have always really wanted to get to know you! We’ll be home for the next couple of days, and if you want to come over to play with us, we’d be really happy to have you! Please don’t make us wait anymore to be friends!  
Signed,   
Sora and Roxas

Sora and Roxas? They want to meet me? Something about this day is just becoming weirder and weirder. When have the twins ever expressed an interest in meeting someone else? Should I feel privileged that I get the honour? And what do they mean come over and play with us? They are 17, aren’t they? 

Shaking my head to rid myself of all these ridiculous thoughts, I wonder if I should wait to go over, or if I should even go over at all. I mean, yeah they invited me over, but I know next to nothing about them. And Leon…but Leon is gone for the next couple of days. And if we hit it off, maybe I will be able to get away from Seph for part of this week, and that would be nice I have to admit. 

I run through all my options mentally again, and in the end I come to only one conclusion. Fuck it all, I am going to go over and see what everything is all about with them. Worse case scenario, I have lost a day at a couple of stranger’s house, or best, I have a couple of new friends. Stepping back in the door, I look at myself in the small mirror hanging on the wall of the entry way. Running my fingers softly through my silver hair – not sure where everyone in my family gets the colour from – I sigh, content with my image and walk out the door, not bothering to leave a note for anyone. It won’t be the first time that I have disappeared, and it sure as hell won’t be the last. 

The sun is fairly bright for this time of morning, the grass still sparkling with the morning dew. The black flip-flops that I had slipped on doing nothing to keep my feet dry as I cut across the lawn to my neighbour’s lawn. It’s not cold out, the tropical climate of our islands insuring that there is never a cold spring day, only a mildly warm one. But oddly enough, today there isn’t even a breeze coming off the water that is less than a quarter mile from anywhere on the islands. I said it before, and I will say it again. Today is turning out to be weird.

I make my way across the grass to the front door of the house that has stood next door all my life, but never offered the outside world a look in. The green door matches the shutters of the same colour, the white siding giving the forest green a nice contrast. From the outside it looked like every other house on the block, including my own, just another form cast from the mold of society. But the thing that made this one special was the two teenagers that lived there. 

I raise my hand to the doorbell, and all of a sudden, I feel really nervous. What if they don’t really like me? What if they have some sort of contagious disease and that’s why they are never around others? What if, what if, what if? That’s all I can think of, is what ifs. And then I mentally smack myself. There is no reason for me to question everything like that, I should just declare my presence and let whatever happens happen. And before I can stop myself, I feel my index finger press the button and the tell tale ringing through the house, announcing my arrival.

And it is almost instantly that I hear what only can be described as a stampede inside the house, the sound almost makes me turn away, but I really need to take this opportunity. I’m left waiting for merely seconds before the door is thrown open. Standing there surprising me, is only Sora. And here I thought that he and Roxas were joined at the hip. 

“Riku! I wasn’t sure if you were going to come over!” the exuberance in the brunet’s voice is a little frightening at first, but then I realize that I am seeing the real Sora Leonhart right now, not the artificial façade that he and his brother put on for the outside world.

“Well, I was surprised to find your note this morning.” Great. Way to sound completely stupid and desperate Riku. “I’ve been meaning to come over and introduce myself officially.” I really need to shut up now.

Sora just lets out a laugh that sounds entirely too much like bells ringing. “You mean you’ve been meaning to come over sometime in the past five years? And it took me sticking a note to your door to make you finally do it? Hmm?”

I look down to my feet, a little embarrassed at the truth of the situation. “Well, there have been so many other things that have been preventing me from coming over.”

“So, you’ve seen Squall practicing in the backyard then, haven’t you?” the sigh that leaves the brunet’s lips causes me to look back up at him, and his face drooping in frown as he speaks. But man, that look is endearing.

“Squall? I thought that your brother’s name was Leon,” I question, slightly confused. Though I heard the twins call their brother by that name earlier as well, I still am confused. The whole time through school, I had never heard the older Leonhart go by anything but ‘Leon’.

“Nope. It’s Squall, but seeing as he has weirdness issues, he goes by Leon. And I refuse to refer to him as such.” I watch as he rolls his eyes and then leans against the wall. “Besides, who would be cruel enough to name their kid Leon Leonhart?”

“Oh. So, where is Roxas? I thought that he would be here to meet me too. Seeing as your note was signed from the both of you.” I try to change the subject so that I don’t feel as stupid. 

“He’s upstairs lying down.” Sora gets a strange smile on his face and I can’t help but raise an eyebrow in question. “He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. So, did you want to come in and sit down or something? Then we can learn more about each other.” I watch the brunet push off of the wall and step away from the door, inviting me into the house for the first time.

“Sure,” I shrug, stepping in the door and looking around for the first time. And the house is just as I expect. A typical house lived in by a family, just a little cleaner than I thought it might be. I slip my sandals off when noticing that Sora is in bare feet, before following him through the house that is laid out exactly as my own and we follow through to the kitchen.

Once again I am feeling nervous, and completely unsure of why exactly I am here. What did I expect when I came over? I basically ignored them for the last five years and now I suppose we will be friends just like that? Man, I can’t believe that I thought it would be like that. Because if I had honestly wanted to get to know them, I wouldn’t have let something like someone practicing with a sword stop me.

Sora nods at the stools lined along the counter, and I take it that he wants me to sit there. I take a seat, and watch as the short brunet grab two glasses from a cupboard, before walking over to the fridge and filling both glasses with lemonade. Stepping back over towards me, he holds out one of the glasses at me, and I take it with a small ‘thanks’.

As I place my glass to my lips, I silently look over my hand at the brunet, blushing slightly when our eyes lock. I think that he is watching me, not that I can call him on that, because I seem to be doing the same thing. I don’t know what it is about this brunet, but there is something about him that has me completely enthralled.

“Say, Riku. I have something to tell you,” Sora smiles, still not breaking our gazes.

“What is it?” I set my glass down on the counter, wiping any remaining lemonade off my upper lip with the back of my hand. Classy, I know.

Following my lead, Sora sets his glass on the counter, before leaning in towards me, his face way too close to my own for comfort. What is he doing? He’s really close now, and that damn smirk is still on his face. “You know, you look really sexy today.” 

“Excuse me?” I exclaim, moments before Sora leans further over the counter and places his lips on mine. The fuck? Did he really just kiss me? Quickly, I pull away, completely taken aback by the brunet’s actions. “What the fuck are you doing, Sora?”

He stands back, a perfectly executed puppy dog pout on his lips, those blue eyes wide and watery. “But, Ku, you do. I’ve wanted you forever. You are really sexy, and I always have wanted to feel like it was like being under you, with your cock buried deep inside me, hitting my prostate every time and making me scream.”

Holy Fuck.

I’ve never even considered being with another guy before and here this adorable little brunet is, standing in front of, telling me all these things and I am starting to get hard? What the fuck is going on? Wait…did I really call him adorable in my mind? 

“Ah, um…” I trail off articulately, trying not to meet those humongous sapphire eyes. I swear he is going to start to cry any second now. 

“Is it because you don’t like me? Or is it because you have never been with another boy? Or have you never been with another person?” the sadness that was on his face only a second ago is now replaced by a smirk, and he leans forward onto the counter again, and unconsciously, I lean backwards away from him.

“Of course I have been with another person!” I exclaim in my own defence. “Don’t you remember last year how I got detention for getting caught having sex with Kairi in the girls bathroom and they announced it over the P.A. system. I almost got expelled because of that.”

“But have you ever felt the pleasures of anal sex?” Hearing Sora, who appears to be so innocent, talking about these things is almost sinful. And damn it all to hell. He does look fucking cute when he says those things, and WHY THE FUCK AM I GETTING HARD?! 

“Fuck, Sora…” I groan, running a hand over my face. I can’t believe I haven’t run out the door yet, let alone have started to consider this insane proposition.

“Yes, Riku. That’s what I am asking. And believe me. You will never regret it if you choose to stay.” Sora’s voice has dropped back down to a whisper, and before I know it, he has leaned right close into my face once more, our noses just about touching tip to tip. His eyes are just so blue, clear and…gorgeous. 

Fuck. I think I might just have to take him up on the offer. 

“SORA!” suddenly there is a loud cry of the brunet’s name that comes from upstairs, or so I can guess that’s where it’s coming from. And I think that it sounds like Roxas. 

“Well, Riku?” Sora still hasn’t left his position of being so close to me, and I am starting to cave. Well, fuck me with a jackhammer. Am I really considering fucking this boy in front of me on the first day we have really spoken? 

And looking into those endless sapphire eyes, I can tell that he is being serious. There is lust there, and something else that I can’t quite put my finger on. Those deep pools are bearing down on me, and I suddenly feel a heat at the side of my face. His hand is cupping my cheek, and unconsciously I lean into it. Well, there goes my resolve completely. Damn him for being so adorable. 

“Thanks,” he smiles, leaning in and closing the gap between us, placing his lips softly upon mine. I press against the lips, relishing in the contact. His lips are so soft, and all I can think of is that he is a good kisser. I wonder where he has learned to kiss… I’ve never seen him around school with a girlfriend, or boyfriend as it may be. Our kiss is cut short by another cry of Sora’s name from upstairs, causing Sora to pull away from me. “Come on,” he grins before walking around the counter, grabbing my hand. I allow myself to be pulled through the kitchen, to the stairs that we had passed on our way earlier. 

“What about Roxas?” I ask for some reason, my hand squeezing tightly around his as he pulled me along. Sora stops dead in his tracks and looks back at me. I thought that he would have an upset look on his face, but I am completely surprised to see a very mischievous smirk on his face.

“What about him? Do you want to meet him?” Sora questions, running a finger slowly down the centre of my chest. Everywhere the digit touches feels like my skin is on fire through my shirt. This kid really knows how to turn me on, and I really don’t know why. I have never been attracted to another guy before, but there is just something about this little brunet that is stirring something up inside me. And I have no idea what it might be.

I gulp nervously as I don’t want to make him upset with me, but another cry of Sora’s name comes from behind the closed door to my right, and suddenly I can think of a million different reasons why the blond twin might be hiding in that room. I receive a final impish grin, before Sora walks over and opens the door beside us, ushering me into the room ahead of him. I don’t get a chance to look at any of the surroundings in the room before my eyes are drawn to the figure on the bed, and my mouth drops open at the sight.

There is Roxas, laying spread eagle on the bed, wrists handcuffed to the headboard above him, and he is completely naked. His eyes go a little wider when he sees me, yet the flushed cheeks don’t turn away. In fact, they just seem to glow even brighter. My eyes travel down his lithe form, wondering if Sora looks the same under those dark clothes, but the thought leaves me when I notice that his cock is standing upright, hard as a rock, but there is something black wrapped around the base of it. I can’t tear my eyes away as I continue to look downwards, coming to rest on the small blue disk that is covering his asshole.

“Sora! Please, no more!” Roxas pants as he wriggles the lower half of his body in a way that clearly mimics sex. His hips are thrusting upwards off the bed, rolling in the air, causing him to pull at the chains of the handcuffs. Holy shit, if that isn’t the fucking hottest thing that I have ever seen. With every clink of the handcuffs against the metal frame, I can feel my own penis twitch, and my eyes are drawn to the reddened cock, looking up and down the length, a million new thoughts coming into my mind as I finally realize exactly what it is that is wrapped around the base of it. A cock ring. This means that Roxas is probably desperate to cum. And honestly, with the perspiration just sliding down his pale chest, I have no idea how long I will be able to resist. 

Before I can do anything however, a blur of black flies right by me, and before I know it, I am watching as Sora sits on the bed next to his brother, pulling his own shirt off over his head, throwing it across the room. “Roxy, you didn’t last that long today. Is there something the matter?” the sound of Sora’s voice is soft and sweet, and I can’t help but notice that there are some real emotions that I can’t identify there. Wait, how close are these twins? I watch as Sora gently runs a hand through Roxas’ hair, fingers gently running over the flushed skin. And is it just me, or is Roxas leaning into the touch?

“Please…I can’t take any more!” he cries, moving his hips in Sora’s direction. He moves his legs up, bending them, and giving me a much better view of everything. And it seems that Sora is giving him exactly what he wants. Sora smiles a gentle smile, before leaning down and placing his lips against Roxas’. I watch as their lips move together, both sets of blue eyes closed as they both part their lips at exactly the same time, twin tongues come out of their mouths, rubbing against one another in plain view for me to see. Roxas lets out a deep groan as Sora pulls away, the blond’s bottom lip trapped between pearly white teeth. There is a large smirk on the brunet’s lips as both sets of blue eyes open up, sparkling as they meet. Unable to stop myself any longer, I reach down, placing my open hand against the bulge in my jeans. Obviously they aren’t embarrassed by making out in front of me, and frankly, I need to bring some relief to myself. I don’t think I have ever been so hard in my entire life.

I place my palm against the thick fabric, pressing somewhat hardly against my covered shaft, rubbing up and down in time with the bucks of Roxas’ hips. I watch intently as Sora’s hand trails down Roxas’ naked chest, stopping to play with the rosy pink nipples, pinching them and pulling them. Roxas gasps out each time they are pulled away from his body, and rolls his hips upwards towards Sora even more and more. As Sora releases the small nub, I press harder as the hand travels farther down the lithe body, wondering what he might be doing now. I am not left waiting long before I see thin fingers trek past the long erection, tracing the pelvic bone down to the crease of leg to torso. I almost can’t believe what I am seeing as Sora begins to trace around the blue circle, drawing whimpers from Roxas. He presses hard against the disc, and I swear it is about to disappear into the small body. With another groan from Roxas, I watch as Sora’s fingers wrap around the edges. My mind is barely able to process what is going on as I pop the button out of my pants, easing the zipper down with just a small whimper. Pausing to make sure that the two of them haven’t stopped, I stop completely when I notice that Sora is slowly sliding the plastic out of his twin’s body. 

The noises that Roxas is making as the object is removed are so incredible, and only are serving to turn me on even more. I stand frozen as inch by inch the blue object is pulled from his rectum. I’m complete shocked as I see just how much of the item is inside Roxas’ small body. 

“10 inches of plastic penis all stuffed inside your tight little bottom. You love it, don’t you Roxy?” Sora whispers against Roxas’ ear, but loud enough for me to hear as well. Holy fucking shit, this is so hot! I dip my hand inside my now open pants, inside the silk boxers that are no longer cool against my skin. I wrap my fingers around my own hard shaft, shuddering at the contact. My hand doesn’t get much room to move in the tight confines of my pants, but it’s better than nothing right now as I continue to watch the scene play out in front of me. The blond twin is squirming and pulling tightly against the chains holding his arms in place, hips moving rapidly against the hand and the plastic. Even though Sora is pulling it out, the roll of Roxas’ hips is forcing it back inside his body. Watching the skin swallowing the blue dildo, I begin to pump my cock in time with Roxas’ thrusts and Sora’s hand. I never expected something like this when I decided to come over here this morning.

“Keep going,” Roxas huffs out, pulling hard against the handcuffs. Sora’s hand just continues to rapidly thrust the plastic in and out of his brother’s body. With a single smirk, Sora then removes the phallic shaped object from his brother’s body, placing it on the bed where it flails back and forth with mechanical movements. I can’t believe that that was all inside the blond. Roxas lets out a loud cry of disappointment, glaring at his brother. “What did you stop for?”

“I think we need to entertain our guest a little more,” Sora mutters. I stop instantly at the words, thinking that the two of them had all but forgotten me. I would have been content just to stand here and watch, because lets face it, it was HOT. To be included in this is better than any fantasy that I could have ever come up with. I never thought that I could have been turned on so much by just watching something like this, let alone two guys going at it. I suppose that today, and hopefully the rest of this week, is going to be all about new discoveries. 

As I continue to watch them intently, I can’t help but shudder at the grin that Roxas sends my way. Both sets of blue eyes are bearing into me and I couldn’t help but grin back. Like showing any nervousness and hesitation is going to do me any good in a situation like this. I walk up to the side of the bed, trying not to let my body shake and give this all away. As soon as I sit down, I feel a set of hands running all over my body. Before I can say or do anything, I am suddenly finding myself shirtless and the hands move lower to the waist of my pants. “What are you doing?” I whisper, looking over at the grinning brunet. 

“Well, sex works much better if everyone is naked,” Roxas answers in a very smug voice, and I can’t help but shiver as the husky voice sounds out into the room. It’s so strange to see these two teens whom I have only ever seen acting the innocent parts to be so…sexual. It’s almost like it is out of character for them, but then I realize that behind closed doors, people are rarely who they seem to be elsewhere. And apparently these twins are like little sex kittens when they are alone. Though most people would be appalled with the fact that these two brothers are sexually involved, something about the way that the two of them act tells me that for them, it is completely normal. 

Nodding dumbly, I allow the brunet’s hands to push my pants down and eventually off my legs. I can‘t help but hiss at the friction that it causes as it rubs over my strained erection. Though, it does feel good to have a little more freedom. I reach one hand down in hopes of stroking myself a little to help bring me closer, but a firm grip on my wrist stops me. With a slight glare, I look up at the little brunet and see the mischievous grin playing on his pale lips. Before I can say anything, I gasp as I feel something pressing against my shaft, rubbing it up and down through my boxers. With wide eyes, I look down in surprise, knowing that it isn’t my hand, or either of Sora’s. I can’t help but groan loudly as I see Roxas’ bare foot there, moving up and down.

“Have you ever had a foot job before?” Sora whispers as he presses his lips against my earlobe and I have to repress a shiver that threatens to run up my spine. By now, Roxas has moved his other foot to my groin and is moving them rapidly, one on either side of my shaft and pumping. I can’t answer as my body tries to take in this new sensation. Shit, I can’t handle this too much longer. My body is responding in full force as I begin to slowly roll my hips up to meet the blond’s feet, and its then that I notice that the front of my boxers have become much more damp then before. I didn’t realize just how close I was to cumming. Suddenly, the feet that are wrapped around my cock stop, and with a wanton whimper, I look up at the blond who has a mirrored grin of his twin on his own lips. 

“Why should you have all the fun?” he questions and as he does, a coldness suddenly assaults my hard penis as Sora strips my boxers off of me and exposes me to the room, dropping my wrist at the same time. Suddenly, I’m feeling slightly self-conscious and I move my hands to cover myself. As I do so, the brunet stands up and removes the rest of his own clothes. I can’t help my staring as I take in the sight of the older twin’s naked body, identical to the one that is chained to the bed. The only difference is the littering of bruises and bite marks that are scattered all over Sora’s thighs and pelvis. Shit, obviously this isn’t something new for either of them. 

A desire that I have never felt before begins to burn through my veins as I feel the need to touch one or both of the slim teens that are standing in front of me. Before I can make my move however, the brunet gives me a saucy smile that causes my cock to twitch with excitement before he goes and lies down on top of his twin brother. Roxas instantly wraps his legs around his twin’s hips, and from the gasps that I hear from the both of them, I can tell that their own erections are probably rubbing up against one another. I can’t tear my eyes away from them and when Sora makes the first tentative thrust against his brother’s pelvis, I notice that the older twin also has a small disk covering his asshole, though his is a bright green. Remembering just how much Roxas seemed to move when the dildo had been used on him, I move so that I am now kneeling on the bed between both twins spread legs. 

As nervous as I am, I know what I have to do. It’s a desperate want that has been building inside me since stepping into this room. Willing my hands not to shake, I reach both out, one going down to rest on Roxas’ smooth ass, my fingers on the other touching that enticing green disc in Sora. I hear both twins gasp out at the touch, motivating me further. I carefully start to massage the blond’s firm glute, feeling the muscles contract under my touch, his entire body quivering along with the thrusts that he continues to make against his brother’s body. At the same time, I begin to trace my finger along the green circle before grabbing it and beginning to pull it out of the lithe body 

The twins let out simultaneous moans at my actions and I can feel my own erection twitch at the sound, but I know that my hands are too busy to touch myself. So instead, I continue to work the twins in front of me, breathing in the heady scent of sex that is enveloping the room. I push the dildo back into Sora’s body at the same time as I squeeze Roxas’ ass hard, loving the feeling of them writhing under my fingers. I begin a steady rhythm, matching that of the twin’s thrusts. 

“Oh god!” Roxas cries out, and I can hear the desperation in his voice. “So…Sora! Take it…it off! Take it off!” his movements then pick up substantially, Sora following suit. I make sure that I continue to move the plastic in and out of the brunet’s rectum at that same pace, but I know that I want to feel more of Roxas than just the touch. Without waiting for an invitation, I trail my fingers down to the cleft between the blond’s ass cheeks, gulping heavily when I come to the swollen rosebud of skin. I can still feel the lubricant that had been used there before, but it’s the feeling of the entrance being stretched that has me captivated. Without even thinking, I do something that I never expected to be doing. I ease a finger into the heated passage, causing Roxas to moan loudly and I hear the rattling of chains as he tries to move his hands again. The moan is abruptly stopped as Sora draws his brother in for a deep kiss that causes something inside of me to burn as well. 

I match the speed of both my hands, working them in and out of the twin bodies, amazed at the heat that encompasses my finger within the blond. It’s a tightness that I have never experienced before, but I’m quickly becoming addicted too. And if it is this tight on just my fingers, I can only imagine on other body parts…

“Add two more fingers, Ku, he likes that,” gasps Sora, before continuing the kiss. I then begin to thrust the plastic cock harder in and out of his body, causing him to whimper against his brother’s lips. Curious as to what Roxas’ reaction will be, I oblige Sora’s request and ease the single finger out of his brother’s anus, to which I receive a drawn out moan. With just a cautionary glance, I see a previously unnoticed well used tube of lube on the bed next to Roxas’ hip. With my interest peaked, I grab it with my free hand; using the other to push the dildo even harder into Sora’s rectum. Reluctantly, I release the plastic cock, having ideas of what I want to do right now. And for that, I will need both hands for a few minutes. I pick up the tube, and squeeze a very generous amount onto the hand that was inside Roxas. With the thick gel covering my hand, I first reach down and give my own length several rough strokes, the pleasure that even that brief touch creates is amazing. But knowing what probably awaits me if I continue with my plan; I know not to waste more time than necessary. Knowing that there is still plenty of the sweet scented lube remaining on my fingers, I reach down and smear it on the pulsing ring of muscle that serves as the entrance to the blond’s body. Easily I am able to slip two fingers in this time, but I want to feel more of that tightness around my digits. 

“More!” gasped Roxas, his hands pulling against the handcuffs once again rattling them against the bedframe. Not able to deny any request at the moment, I roughly thrust a third, and fourth finger into the tight passage, and this time the blond twin cries out, not in pain but in utter pleasure. Shit, no matter what happens, I’m definitely not going to last much longer and I don’t want to cum just from touching others. Not giving the brunet any warning, I grab the green disc that still remains in Sora. With no gentleness in my actions, I pull the entire length out of the petit body, and I can’t help but notice that the ring of muscle that twitches at the removal. These twins are going to be the death of me from over arousal…if there is such a thing. Before Sora can even think to whimper out in disappointment, I am up on my knees, holding my own erection steady and poised at his entrance. 

Surprisingly though, despite our positioning, Sora does not push back onto my length. Instead, he gives his brother another fierce kiss that I can feel through the pulsing of the muscles that surround all of my fingers. Before I can think to do anything to bury deep into the smaller body, the brunet sits up, effectively moving him out of position. There is no way that he is backing out, is there??? After all he was the one who started all of this! What the fuck is going on?! With that all too familiar smile sent my way, Sora looks back at me over his shoulder while his hands do something completely different. I watch intently, all the while wiggling my fingers inside of the blond twin. His hands once again disappear between the twin bodies, and after merely seconds, those tempting hands reappear and I see him holding two items made of thick leather. Was Sora wearing a cock ring too? Well, no wonder he is so horny. 

Unable to resist, I begin to thrust my fingers in and out of the blond twin while stroking my own length, watch as Sora’s ass moves so seductively and just out of reach. I want to be buried deep in there, and I want to do it soon! With a light growl of displeasure and a harsher than necessary twist of my fingers in Roxas’ ass, I release my own shaft before reaching my free hand out and wrapping it around the brunet’s waist, pulling him back towards me. 

“Feeling a little impatient?” he chuckles and the sound burns throughout my veins. I am in deep trouble with these two, that’s for sure. There are no other thoughts in my head right now other than I need to be in that heat, feel it squeezing my cock, milking me for everything that I’m worth. And it doesn’t help matters much as Sora begins to wiggle his hips, causing the round mounds of his ass to brush tantalizingly over the swollen head of my erection. As I moan out, my fingers temporarily stop thrusting in the other teen’s body, earning a growl from him and his hips rolling down in hopes of getting me to start moving once again. 

“Don’t be a fucking tease right now, Sor!” gasps the blond, his words nothing more than air. That is the only warning I get before the brunet pushes his entire body back, my cock sliding easily into the prepared entrance. Holy mother fucking god of Christ; so tight, so warm, so much. I only get a moment to gather my composure, the feel of the brunet’s back pressing against my chest as he sits up, still thrusting against his brother’s member threatening to overwhelm me right then and there. 

Letting out a breathless laugh at the impalement, Sora then reaches down in front of his body and I watch over his shoulder as he takes both his and his brother’s erections into his hands and begins to pump at them. “If you don’t want me to be a tease, maybe I should tell Riku to put his thumb in you too.” Before I can respond to that comment, the brunet begins to lean forward, effectively allowing me to slide out of his body slightly before rolling back towards me, my length sliding back into the warm cavern. I can’t describe the feeling of tightness that is surrounding me, the moisture of the brunet’s passage squeezing and pulsing and driving me to the edge. To feel the same sensation on my fingers as well makes me almost cum instantly. But knowing the twins that are both impaled on my body need to have the same pleasure keeps that release just out of my grasp I want to see them lost in the throes of orgasm. 

Tentatively, I begin to roll my hips, moaning at the sensation of the heated sheath of Sora’s body. I also have the sensation of Roxas’ inner walls pulsating around my fingers which is not helping my situation at all. But despite the seductive whimpers that the brunet is making every time that I thrust into him, his brother is silent, the only sound coming from him the deep panting of his breaths. Though there is a look of unrestrained pleasure on his face, there is also something that seems to be longing as well. What more can he want? And how can I be the one to give it to him while continuing to pleasure his twin?

“Thumb….oh…god…yes! Please...thumb…please!” the broken words are punctuated by harsh thrusts of his body down onto my hand, and I can’t help the shiver that goes through my body at the thought, something that judging by the increased whimpers from the brunet, he can feel as well. With a gentleness that I’m surprised I am able to still preform, I run my thumb along where my fingers enter the petit teen’s body. I can’t help noticing just how much more the ring of muscle is quivering than before. Shit, he must really want this. But can I really get my entire hand into him? And with the curiosity nagging at me as I continue to thrust into the brunet’s body, I begin to ease my thumb into the tight passage as well. I can hardly believe the additional tightness that I feel with the walls of Roxas’ rectum. Holy shit, I can’t believe that I am doing this!

With every inch that my hand is pushed further into the small body, I can’t help but moan loudly. But that is nothing compared to the almost screams that Roxas is making. Wondering if I am hurting the blond, I pause, both in pushing my hand in and in my thrusts into Sora. The pause in my movements earns a growl of frustration in unison from the twins, causing me to chuckle before continuing to push into both bodies. I can’t help but allow my own pleasure take hold of me for just a moment as I am buried up to the hilt in the brunet’s tight passage at the same moment as my entire hand is engulfed in Roxas, the incredible feeling of his sphincter clamping down around my wrist. Holy fuck! I cannot believe that he took that much into his body. I have never before thought that anyone would be able to do that, and I am not complaining in the least. And by the intense look of pleasure that is plastered not only on Roxas’ face, but in his very movements, the blond twin is enjoying this as much as I am. 

Apparently I have been neglecting Sora too much however, as he lets out a whimper and reaches behind us, his hand coming to rest on my ass and sending another tremor through my body that I’m sure that both twins can feel. With that light touch, I begin to pick up the pace of my thrusting into the brunet, his whimpers sounding out in time with his inner muscles clamping around my entire length, squeezing it more than ever before. There is no way that I am going to be able to last much longer. And with the renewed movements, I push my hand slightly further into Roxas’ body as well, earning another set of screams from the blond. I never pull my hand completely out, leaving it buried up to the wrist, but I am making enough movement that I am able to stroke the moist inner walls of his rectum. 

The sweat is just pouring off my body as I start to synchronize my hand and hips, thrusting into the brothers together as they continue to make those intoxicating noises as they moved against one another as well. Sora’s other hand disappears between the twin bodies once again, and judging by the roll of hips that the blond is making against my hand as well as his brother, Sora is probably jerking the two of them off as well. Leaning my head down, I rest my head on Sora’s shoulder, my lips instantly attaching to his sweat slicked neck. With my hips moving faster and faster and the tightness around my hand quivering even more, I can already feel my release building up far too fast for my liking, but then again, it wasn’t like I was expecting something like this to happen today. 

“Fuck! Deeper! Harder! More!” Sora cries out before forcing me to increase my pace. Not that it is a request that I can deny. But I’m pretty sure that the brunet knows just how close I am. Before I can lose myself though, the pressure on my hand increases substantially as Roxas screams out louder than before and I watch his body slip into convulsions. As soon as I catch a glimpse of the blond lost in his orgasm, it pushes me over the edge as well. I lose control of every function as my body begins to move on its own, rough thrusts into Sora’s body. Each pulse of release causes a white hot flash to burst into my vision and after the first few thrusts, I think that I notice that the tightness is increasing around my cock, but my mind is too clouded to really understand. 

The a final thrust forward, I find myself falling forward, Sora collapsing under my weight and we both land on top of Roxas, all three of us panting heavily. Shit, it isn’t going to do much for my reputation if I didn’t even notice if the brunet got his release too, but judging by the content sounds that he is making, I think it is safe to say that he did. 

“Sora, I want to taste…” whispers the blond and I can’t think what he’s talk about. Nothing in my brain seems to want to work right now. I don’t even think that I could tell my own mother my name right now. The only thing I can think of is those two beautiful teens beneath me. 

With a sigh of pleasure, Sora nods, before turning to me and placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. “Pull your hand out, slowly. Roxy’s going to be tender,” the brunet whispers and all I can do is nod slowly, before doing just as instructed. Honestly, they could tell me to go run naked in the streets right now and as soon as I can feel my legs again, I will do just that. Every inch I bring my hand out causes Roxas to hiss out and I feel the beginning of arousal stirring in the depths of my body again. I think I am in trouble with these two. Eventually, my hand slides the last little bit out of the blond’s body, and I feel with just my fingertips that the overly stretched entrance is pulsating. Yup, deep trouble. Without warning, Sora then pushes himself up, easily allowing my still hard length to slip out of his slick cavern. With only a gentle touch, I am guided to lie down on the mattress beside Roxas and I can’t remove my eyes from the sight of the puddle of cum that is coating both twins’ stomachs. Did I really cause that? Great, and now I am grinning like a fool. Way to seem really manly after sex, Riku. Hopefully I don’t start giggling like a school girl, because that would be really embarrassing.

Sora then reaches up and with only the press of a button, releases the handcuffs that contained his brother’s hands. It doesn’t really surprise me to see the blood that is trickling down the blond’s wrists, but I doubt it is something new for either of them. With energy that I have no idea where he is getting it from, the brunet pushes himself further up so that he is on his knees. With a grace that I am admiring more and more with every passing second, Sora turns his body so that his back is to his brother’s face, and he begins moving closer and closer to his brother’s face. Roxas then uses his newly free hands to grab onto his twin’s bruised hips, pulling him so that the brunet’s ass is at his face. My eyes go wide when I see the blond lean up and his tongue disappears between the clefts of Sora’s ass cheeks. Oh my god, I’m getting hard again already. Shit, I hope they are prepared for more. 

Hearing the brunet moaning out in the now familiar tones of pleasure, I realize exactly what Roxas tastes and I can’t help but blush. Well shit, do these brothers have any boundaries? After only a few moments, Sora lets out a high pitched cry and I watch as his body jerks against his brother’s face and a single stream of cum escapes out of his still erect penis, landing amongst the already large pool on his twin’s stomach. The brunet then slides off Roxas’ body, collapsing on the other side. 

“You taste good, Riku,” the blond smirks, his words still breathless, causing me to blush deeper. I can’t find the words to respond, and I can’t tell if it is more from embarrassment or fear. Now that this is over, will they allow me to join in again? Obviously I am the intruder here, and was I only supposed to be a one-time invitee, or do they want more from me, because I sure as hell want more. 

I hear a chuckle from the other side of the bed, and Sora then leans up on one elbow and rests his chin on Roxas’ shoulder. His free hand then runs two fingers through the thick white liquid that clings to tanned skin. “Why so shy now? I’d say that we don’t bite, but we do, and it’s very pleasurable. Or do you think that we are going to kick you out of bed?” When I don’t answer, the twins laugh in unison, the sound causing my renewed erection to twitch, inadvertently brushing against Roxas’ thigh. “Don’t worry, Ku,” Sora grins as he examines the fluid, a look in his sapphire blue eyes telling me he debating on tasting it or not.

“We are nowhere near done with you yet,” Roxas finishes, the same look in his eyes like he wants to grab his brother’s hand and clean it of their combined seed. 

At the words, something besides arousal sears through my veins and it just makes me question my sanity. Well, I’m already involved this far, what the hell. I reach out and earning a surprise look from both twins, I grab Sora’s wrist and pull his hand up to my mouth. Without a second though, I am licking the thick cum of the tantalizing fingers, savouring the unique and salty flavour. Why do I get the feeling I am digging myself deeper into whatever this is going to become or what it already has become? “Good, because I’m not nearly finished yet.” 

 

Walking into the cafeteria on Monday with an over laden tray of food, I take in my surroundings with aw. Things seem so different after this spring break. I had spent most of my week going to the twin’s house until their mother and brother had returned. After that, I was invited over several other times through the window and more than once, they had infiltrated my room after the rest of my household was asleep or out. I would never have imagined that Sora and Roxas could have been so deviant. It was amazing some of the things that we had done and even more amazing was how much I enjoyed most of the acts that I would have other wise found disgusting and gross. 

I look over to the table that I normally sit at, all my friends crowded around it, laughing and carrying on. For some reason, I doubt that things are going to be the same between us anymore, and I will be unable to tell them why. And for some reason, I also know that Sora and Roxas aren’t going to change how they act around me at school either. Sighing, I wonder what I am going to do now. My eyes scan the cafeteria, and I come across a lone teenager who is sitting in a corner, picking at whatever was on his own tray. Exactly who I was looking for.

Ignoring the calls and beckoning from my friends, I make my way over to the corner table, stopping so that I am standing in front of this guy who I have never spoken to before. We’ve actually gone to the same school for years, and I even think that we might be on the same bus, but our groups of friends always have been different and we never shared a class before or a common interest. Well, until now.

“Axel, right?” I ask, causing the teen of bright red hair to stare up at me with an angry look on his face as if to say ‘How dare I interrupt his lunch?’

“What’s it to ya?” he replies brashly, and I can’t help buy smirk and plunk my ass down across from him, uncaring that he obviously doesn’t want me around him. I’m sure that that is about to change though.

He continues to glare at me, and I don’t care as I start to pick away at the fries on my plate. Mmm…high school cafeteria fries. Gimme….or not. “I’m Riku.”

“I know who the hell you are, what the fuck do you want?” his words are crude, but I can also see something behind those eyes that makes me slightly curious. Why is he so defensive? Then again, with a secret like his, I don’t really blame him, especially because I am carrying the same one.

“Sora and Roxas,” I say casually, and look over at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His bright green eyes go wide for a fraction of a second before returning to their normal size and he looks away from me, almost ashamed.

“You mean those twins? What about them?” he plays dumb, and I can’t help but smirk once more, and wonder how long he is going to continue to act like he doesn’t know exactly what is going on. 

I let out a small chuckle, dropping my still uneaten fry to my plate. “I know about them too,” I tell him, and watched amused as his jaw drops and his eyes stay wide this time. 

“What? When? Where?” he stumbles over his words, Axel’s own lunch completely abandoned as well now. 

I just laugh, looking down at my own plate. “Last week during spring break. Sora taped a note to my door. I’ve live next to them for years and that was the first time I’ve ever spoken to them.” 

This time, Axel is the one who lets out a breathy chuckle. “They came to me just after winter break. Roxas slipped a note under my door. I live across the street and down a couple of doors.” Really? How did I never notice that he lived so close to me? 

I nod, trying to hide the fact that I didn’t realize something like that. Last night I had lain in bed with Sora and Roxas on either side of me, wondering how things were going to change for me from now on. I never expected for my spring break to end up like that, but there was nothing that I would want to change about it. During that afterglow, they told me that I was not the first outsider that they had invited into their relationship; that Axel knew about them too. From what I could figure out, Roxas had been the one to suggest Axel, and I was Sora’s pick. I really couldn’t help the flair of jealousy that invaded me at the moment that I heard about the redhead, but then the reality of everything hit me. Theirs is a relationship that never should have happened, that won’t be allowed to continue if others find out about it. To them, Axel and I would be the cover that they need to carry on as they were, yet also give them a chance to see the world outside their current reality. I know that no matter what kind of further relationship I pursue with either of the twins, it would not be able to replace what they have with each other. 

“So, why are you coming to me? I’m sure they told you the same thing they told me about how things won’t change outside the bedroom,” he scoffs, looking down at his plate, unable to meet my eyes anymore. The truth that he speaks bugs me a little, but I can’t help but sigh out in understanding. 

“Yeah, but do you have anyone else who can understand or talk to about all this?” I shrug, picking up my discarded fry once again, debating if I really am hungry enough to put my body through the torture that comes with cafeteria food.

A silence falls over the two of us, neither of us knowing exactly what to say. After all, we are still in the middle of a very public place, one where gossip is the way of life. Probably isn’t the best place to start discussing the fact that we both have engaged in numerous threesomes with twin brothers whose tastes run on the kinky side. Yeah, not the best discussion for a high school cafeteria… 

My head snaps up when there is movement out of the side of my eye, and I notice that there are now two others sitting at the table with us. My surprise is doubled when I see that it is the twins that have captivated my attention and thoughts as of late. Sora is sitting next to me, while Roxas is obviously very comfortable with his side pressed against the redhead’s. 

“Roxy?” Axel questions with obvious surprise in his voice. I feel the same way, but I can’t find the words with Sora’s thigh touching mine. In fact, all I can think about is those many times over the past week when there was no cloth separating our skin…right, got to remember that I am a public place. Clean thoughts. Clean thoughts. Clean thoughts…not exactly working. Dammit. 

“You boys comparing notes?” the blond twin grins and from the expression on Axel’s face, he is having the same sorts of thoughts as I am. 

“Wha…what?” I question, my articulation once again leaving me when I hear Sora’s laughter next to me. 

With a grin that matches his brother’s, the brunet places a hand on my forearm, the light touch sending shivers up and down my spine. Judging by the flushed look on Axel’s face, and the fact that neither of Roxas’ hands can be seen…well, I can only imagine. “Well, we were talking last night and kind of thought that life would be easier for all of us if people knew that you were our boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” this time it is Axel and I who speak in unison, astonishment in both our voices. Did we just hear right? Sora and Roxas want to be our boyfriends? When did this happen?

The twins laugh again, not helping my situation at all. “What, don’t you want that? We thought that maybe you’d both want that.”

A million thoughts run through my head at those words. Do I want that? I know it would mean admitting to the world that I like guys enough to date one, something that I never thought of before, both out loud and to myself. But the more I think about it, the less frightening it seems, as well as I think about the times that I have spent with Sora and Roxas over the past week and I can’t deny how much those times meant to me. And if their positioning at the moment is any indication, I get the sneaking suspicion that the twins have already decided who would be with whom. And despite all the thoughts that tell me the reason why I shouldn’t, I can’t help my think why shouldn’t I? Screw what everyone else in the world thinks. All I can think about is how amazing these twins are, how much I enjoyed every moment with them and that I want to spend much more time with them in the future, both together and separately. 

“I’m game with that,” Axel grins before I get the chance to say anything for myself. Maybe it’s because he has had almost three months longer to come to terms with all of this than the two days that I have had. He then wraps his arm around the small blond’s shoulders, pulling him close again. 

“How about you, Ku?” Sora all but purrs in my ear, and I have to momentarily close my eyes in order to restrain myself. “You think you handle being my boyfriend? Or are you too embarrassed?” 

Feeling the brunet’s hand creeping up along my thigh, there is no way I can resist him. “I can handle it,” I breathe out, deciding not to over analyze it at all. If it feels good and feels right, why deny it. 

With more mischief behind twin sapphire eyes, the two of them abruptly stand up and step away from the table, earning a groan of disappointment from Axel and a raised eyebrow from me. “Well, we have free periods all afternoon, so we’re going to head home now. Maybe when you two are done for the day, you guys can come over and we can celebrate our new relationships,” the twins say as one before taking each other’s hand and walking out of the cafeteria without another word, leaving both Axel and I stunned and speechless. I can also feel the eyes of the student body resting on me and Axel, knowing that we are the first people that the twins ever approached on their own, at least in such a public setting. Not that the nosy bastards could hear what we were talking about, but even if they did, so what? But the moment that they twins exit the double doors leading to the parking lot, the clamour of the cafeteria picks up once again as if it never stopped, leaving me to think about everything.

What the hell just happened?

“I’ve got a car,” Axel tells me, his voice oddly breathless as he stands up, ignoring his mostly uneaten lunch. “You coming or are you too much of a goodie goodie to skip the afternoon for some time with those amazing boyfriends of ours?”

“I’m right behind you,” I answer without another thought, standing up and following him out of the cafeteria. Those tasty French fries are just going to have to wait another day to wreak havoc on my digestion. I have more important things –and people- to do.


End file.
